


Good Things Come

by fififolle, rain_sleet_snow



Series: A Question Of Trust [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Relationship Problems, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is very busy and Lorraine and Blade don't seem to be able to get a chance to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come

**Author's Note:**

> Blade, Finn, Kermit and Lyle belong to fredbassett. Matt (Rees) belongs to telperion_15, and Ross to bigtitch.

Blade was woken on Friday morning by a loud banging sound.  
  
“Oi! Blade? Didn't your phone go off? There's an anomaly with our name on it. Wake up you lazy bas...”  
  
Matt's eyes were wide as Blade flung open the door. “Uh...” His eyes flicked over Blade's naked body and angry eyes. “Downstairs in two minutes, yeah? Finn's getting the car.”  
  
Blade watched Matt turn and hurry downstairs, then he sighed and quickly grabbed a pair of jeans. Picking up his phone from his bedside table, he saw the message waiting to be read.  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
How had he slept through an anomaly call? When he'd got home last night, blanking Ross, Matt and Finn more than rudely – _fuck, I need to apologise_ – he'd called Ryan, then brooded in his room for the rest of the night until he'd finally fallen asleep with the book in his hand. On the phone, Ryan had given him a few insights into where he'd gone wrong with Lorraine, but he still needed to fix things. He couldn't go on like this.  
  
Pulling his top over his head as he scuttled down the stairs, he promised himself that he'd speak to Lorraine today, one way or another. It looked like it would have to wait for now.  
  
“Ready to go?” Ross looked nervous, holding the front door open.  
  
“Yeah.” Blade unhooked his coat from the peg. “Sorry. You know... for everything.”  
  
“Don't mention it.” Ross flashed him a pearly grin, and Blade smiled despite himself.  
  
~  
  
When Lorraine stood up to go and get some lunch, the teams were still out at the latest anomaly. From what she'd heard, there was a man missing, and creatures rampaging in woods nearby, and two teams had been needed to try to deal with it all.  
  
After another sleepless night, despite her helpful chat with Stephen, Lorraine had hoped to spend at least a little time with Blade today, even if just to prove to herself that they were still together.  
  
To prove to herself she wasn't afraid of him.  
  
“Lorraine.” It was Lester in his doorway, looking unusually anxious. His normally calm voice was definitely strained.  
  
“Yes, sir?”  
  
“That was the Minister. Questions are being asked about the mosasaur killings. Get the files. I'll need you with me at Marsham Street.” He turned away, but then paused, and looked back. “Oh. Sorry about your lunch. Perhaps they can rustle something up for us when we're over there.” He smiled weakly, and headed back to his office.  
  
Lorraine sighed. “Yes, sir,” she mumbled.  
  
The mosasaur killings had been months ago. It was going to be a long afternoon.  
  
~  
  
Blade grabbed Kermit under the arm and helped him the last few steps to the shower rooms.  
  
“Come on, kiddo. Almost there.”  
  
They were filthy, exhausted, and hungry. One team had been herding stegosaurus in woods near Tidworth, while the other team tracked a postman who'd been dragged into the anomaly by a monolophosaurus.  
  
Fourteen hours and eleven minutes later, with most of the postman at the Salisbury District Hospital, the teams were counting themselves lucky that none of them were joining him, with or without bits missing, or worse, dead.  
  
“Anything to report, Niall?” Matt's voice was quiet in his ear as they all stripped off their muddy gear. The medic knew fine well he would keep any knocks and bruises to himself, and it was only in the harsh reality of post-op that he would admit if he needed any treatment.  
  
“I'm fine,” said Blade shortly. His ribs were all intact, in any case. Now that he was back at the ARC, he really should try to see Lorraine, if he could.  
  
Becker's clipped tones could be heard above the noise of the showers. “Clean up and then it's steak pie for everyone, no excuses.”  
  
Blade smirked to himself. Becker was catching on quick. Some of the lads would be happy to skip home without getting any scran down them. Including him.  
  
That didn't stop him from jogging up the ramp to Lorraine's office as soon as he'd had his shower, but it was dark and there was no one there. She didn't often leave before 8pm, so he was puzzled.  
  
Jenny appeared in the doorway. “Sorry, Lieutenant. Lorraine went with Lester to Marsham Street this afternoon. I heard it could be a long day.”  
  
He showed as little emotion as he could manage, despite feeling deeply frustrated. “Thanks, Miss Lewis.”  
  
She hesitated, then added, “I think she was hoping to see you today, but anomalies have a tendency to spoil plans.” She smiled at him, but there was something in her eyes, as if she was trying to gauge him.  
  
Blade had the horrible feeling that the entire ARC knew about his argument with Lorraine by now.  
  
“You've got that right,” he muttered, and mashed his fist into the desk. He caught her eyes widen.  
  
Frankly, he didn't give a shit what she thought about him.  
  
~  
  
With world-weary shoulders that Lorraine had never seen before, Lester left the room he'd been in and joined her in the corridor.  
  
“Well?” she asked, taking his folders.  
  
“They want to see me again tomorrow,” he sighed, and started walking down the corridor.  
  
“Tomorrow's Saturday,” Lorraine protested. “Do they even work on Saturday?” She hurried along beside him.  
  
“They do tomorrow,” he said curtly. “We can go now, thank you for staying.”  
  
“Do you need me to come tomorrow?” Lorraine was doing some quick calculations in her head. It was almost 10 o'clock now, she could be home by 11pm. As far as she knew Blade was collecting her at 10 the next morning, though she hadn't spoken to him since Thursday morning, if you didn't count the awkward texts in the afternoon.  
  
Lester cast a long glance her way just as they reached the staircase. “Would that be a problem?”  
  
Lorraine bit her lip, and wondered what to say, but knew that Lester appreciated honesty. “Blade and I were going to visit Captain Ryan and Stephen, but it doesn't matter.”  
  
Lester's brow furrowed minutely, then he smiled. “Of course it matters. I won't actually need your assistance tomorrow. Not really.”  
  
Lorraine wasn't sure what to say, but by the time they'd reached the foyer she'd recovered enough to stutter, “All right then, thank you.”  
  
He smiled at her again, which was really weird. Lorraine had the horrible feeling that the entire ARC knew about her argument with Blade by now.  
  
“My driver can drop you at home.”  
  
~  
  
Blade closed his bedroom door gratefully and flopped down onto his bed. Through the Velux window he could see the stars twinkling smugly, as if the whole universe was conspiring against him.  
  
He stared at his phone, and took a deep breath. It was almost midnight, and calling her now was bound to wake her up, but they still hadn't _talked_. He was supposed to be picking her up in the morning, and whatever these issues were between them, making things uncomfortable, they were still there. He'd left it too long already. He pressed a button and held the phone to his ear.  
  
“Hello?” Lorraine's voice was sleepy. He could imagine her lying in bed, propped up on her elbow, hair awry and lips dark and full.  
  
“It's me.” She must be tired if she hadn't checked the caller ID.  
  
There was a moment of silence, and his heart sank.  
  
“You woke me up.”  
  
He detected no anger in her voice, and let out the breath he'd been holding. “Sorry. I just...”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“We need to talk, but...”  
  
“You probably need to sleep, too. I heard about the postman.”  
  
Blade felt like he was being given a temporary stay of execution, and grabbed at it gratefully. “It was a very long day. Will I still pick you up at 10?”  
  
“Yes, please.” There had been no hesitation when she spoke, none of the fear he’d been dreading, and Blade was relieved.  
  
“Okay, then. Sleep well. I... I miss you.” He could have kicked himself. Where the fuck had that come from?  
  
“Me too.” There was a smile in her voice, and Blade lay awake with a grin on his face for ages after they'd hung up.  
  
~  
  
After the visit to Tom Ryan and Stephen Hart, Lorraine was feeling a little less like the sky was falling, and more like she was comfortably treading water.  
  
Blade had lost the haunted look in his eyes that he'd had on Thursday morning, and they exchanged their tales of Friday without any controversy. By mutual unspoken agreement, there had been no mention of the events of Wednesday or Thursday. Perhaps they both knew that it would end in either tears, or something requiring stitches, and that it was best left until later. Just how much later, Lorraine wasn't sure, but she hoped not too long. They needed to clear the air between them, and soon.  
  
Blade had seemed to relax completely in Ryan's presence. The ex-captain had been happy and content, and that would clearly help Blade to come more to terms with the new regime at the ARC.  
  
Stephen had given her a knowing grin when they'd arrived, and Ryan had cornered Blade in the kitchen at one point, after which Blade had seemed a little deflated for a while, but on the whole it had been a nice visit, with good company and good food.  
  
They waved goodbye, and Blade honked the horn as they drove off down the road, and then they were alone again.  
  
“Ryan looked well,” smiled Lorraine.  
  
A look flickered across Blade's face, and Lorraine felt privileged to see it. He cleared his throat. “I owe him a lot. We all do.”  
  
Lorraine rubbed his knee, and understood a little more how hard it was for Blade to accept Becker as his new captain.  
  
“Niall, I...”  
  
A loud ringtone interrupted the moment, and Blade cursed. He steadied the wheel in one hand, and pulled out his phone. Lorraine took it from him automatically.  
  
“It's Lyle.”  
  
“Can you answer it?”  
  
Lorraine's stomach felt heavy as she pressed a button and held the phone to her ear. “Niall's phone. This is Lorraine speaking.”  
  
“Aw, crap. Lorraine, it's me, Jon. We've had a shout, we need Blade. Sorry.”  
  
Lorraine conveyed the message to Blade, who cursed loudly again, and asked her to ask Lyle if they should go back and collect Stephen.  
  
As Blade did a U-turn on the dual carriageway, Lorraine decided she would get a cab and go to Marsham Street. Lester probably would appreciate her help, even if he'd not asked for it.  
  
~  
  
Blade woke in an instant, staring up at a blue sky through his Velux. He could barely recall falling into bed after the anomaly the day before. Three big calls on consecutive days wasn't unheard of, and he was ready to go again, but he hoped to hell he didn't have to.  
  
He turned his head and looked at the clock. 6:30.  
  
There was no fucking way he was going to have another day where his heart lurched from moment to moment as another opportunity to clear the air with Lorraine slipped from his grasp.  
  
~  
  
Lorraine woke slowly, pulling the duvet under her chin and keeping her eyes shut. She wished Blade was next to her, his tall, lithe body solid, reassuring her, keeping the nightmares at bay.  
  
She hadn't suffered a nightmare for some time now, but she still missed his presence. She blinked, wondering if having him here would feel the same now.  
  
She'd had all of Saturday afternoon to go over and over their argument in her head. They'd said so much, he'd been so _angry_...  
  
She was startled when she heard the entry buzzer chime. _What the hell?_  
  
Groggily, she tugged her dressing gown from the back of the bedroom door and slipped it on as she went to the entry phone, wondering who on earth could be calling at such an early hour. It was barely 7 in the morning.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
She heard the voice and her heart missed a beat.  
  
“It's just me. Sorry it's early. Um...”  
  
She pressed the button that released the main door downstairs. “It's okay. Come up.”  
  
When she opened her door and saw Blade coming up the stairs, he didn't look tall at all. He looked thin and nervous and vulnerable. She wanted to reach out and pull him inside, but something stopped her. She wrapped her arms around herself and stood back to let him in.  
  
This was it.  
  
~  
  
“Coffee?”  
  
Blade nodded, following her to the kitchen area. “Thanks. I didn't have anything before I came out.”  
  
“Afraid something might come up again?” she teased, and he knew they were on the same wavelength.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
She put the mugs in front of them, and joined him at the table. Her hands were around her mug.  
  
He took a deep breath, and steeled himself. “Lorraine, I'm sorry, I fucked up. Let me explain? Let me... apologise.”  
  
He saw her take a deep breath. She probably had expected this, and when she nodded, it was enough for Blade to continue.  
  
“I didn't mean to fight with you. I never wanted to upset you. Fuck knows I don't want you to be afraid of me.” He stared at her, perhaps looking for some sign that he was wrong about all of those things, that he'd imagined that everything that had happened hadn't had those results. Unfortunately, he didn't see any such sign.  
  
“I've never said I was afraid of you.”  
  
She seemed determined, as if she was convincing herself, and Blade cursed himself inside. He wanted to get to his feet, to run, maybe. But he knew he had to face this if he wanted to have any chance of keeping her.  
  
“You say that. But I know what I did, Lorraine. It was just words, but you've got imagination same as anyone. I probably am capable of hurting you, Danny, anyone I wanted to.”  
  
“Maybe.” It was barely a whisper.  
  
He almost felt like giving up, but now he'd started to explain, he had to get the words out. “I should never have run out on you when we argued. I was angry, I wasn't thinking, and fuck knows I'm no coward, but I had to go. I don't think I've ever got this close to anyone before, Lorraine, because the way I felt that night, shit, fighting with you felt like the end of the world.”  
  
He ran a hand over his face, and couldn't quite meet her eye for a moment, but when he glanced at her, she was contemplating him quietly.  
  
“I felt like that too.”  
  
He waited, wondering if she would want to say any more, but she just watched him, waiting too, her face calm. He stumbled on.  
  
“And then when I saw you in the armoury... I thought I might get a chance to smooth things over,” he saw her eyebrow twitch, “I mean, I didn't really _know_ how much I'd fucked up, but then Danny was all over you,” and her eyes narrowed just a fraction. “I wanted to fucking rip his arms off, I swear, Lorraine. I know it's crazy, and an over-reaction, but that's how I felt.”  
  
“There were no ulterior motives to his actions,” she said very quietly.  
  
“Well, there should have been!” he snapped. “You're the most beautiful woman he'll probably ever meet.”  
  
He was breathing a little too heavily, and she stared at him, making him wonder if he hadn't just blown any last chance he had.  
  
“Sorry,” he muttered, just as she obviously tried to hide a smile. “I'm really sorry, Lorraine. I promise I'll work on the whole trust thing if you give me another chance. Please.”  
  
Lorraine took a sip of coffee, and let out a deep breath. He could tell it was her turn to speak now. If he carried on it might just sound too desperate anyway, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to beg. He waited for her to speak.  
  
“I never slept at all on Wednesday night. At least, it felt that way. You'd gone, we'd fought, I felt like my world had slipped out of my fingers. When Danny offered to help me in the armoury, I knew it might upset you. It might have been the stupidest thing I've ever done, but I wanted to hurt you, and I'm sorry. I never meant to push you so far. When you threatened to hurt him, I know it was just words, but knowing who you are, what you can do, I think I scared myself more than anything. It made me think of what I'm really doing, falling deeper in love with a man whose job it is to kill, to hunt down and eliminate.”  
  
She stared right into his eyes, and he held her gaze. There was no point denying his capabilities, but to hear that she loved him, again, the seriousness of it resonated in his chest, and he had to say something.  
  
“Oh god, Lorraine. I'm fucking shit-scared that I've blown it with you.” He stood up, and walked away, looking out of the kitchen window over the rooftops. “I can see it in their eyes, everyone – Ross, Eric, Ryan – they don't think I can make a go of this. They say they want us to work, but they know we won't.” Blade wasn't sure why he'd said that, this was supposed to be about his jealousy, the way he'd run out on her on Wednesday night, but now it was about more than that.  
  
“They don't think that.” Her voice was trembling.  
  
He shook his head. He'd started, and he couldn't stop. “Maybe they're right. I was bang out of order this week. Maybe I'm no good for you.”  
  
“Don't, Niall.” Lorraine pushed her mug aside, and stood up, walking over to him and standing beside him. “There are things we're going to have to work through, but I think you're worth it.”  
  
He wasn't sure what to say as his heart hammered in relief, but he tried anyway. “I can get a bit... crazy sometimes. You shouldn't have to deal with it.”  
  
She turned to face him, and looked deep into his eyes. “No, I shouldn't. But you can't hide who you are, either.”  
  
“I'm dangerous.”  
  
“No. That's too simple, and you're more than that.”  
  
In her eyes, he saw what had first attracted him to her – conviction, perception, and the ability to make things happen.  
  
“How can you trust me?” He reached a hand out towards her, then withdrew it quickly, unsure if she would welcome his touch.  
  
She caught his hand, slipping her fingers into his for a brief moment, before letting go. It was another ray of hope and he so needed that right now.  
  
She bit her lip. “The same way you will trust me. It's something we'll just have to deal with to make this work.”  
  
He felt the smile tug at his wide mouth. “You mean it?” he whispered.  
  
She didn't quite roll her eyes. “Not talking does not help, I think we know that now.”  
  
He nodded reluctantly and took a deep breath. “I know, but I'm crap at talking. I'm crap at a lot of things.”  
  
She frowned. “We both did okay, for now.”  
  
He studied her beautiful face, and tentatively stroked his fingers over her hair, daring to take a step closer.  
  
Her voice was soft when she spoke. “You have to trust me when I say I love you, and I have to trust you not to hurt me.” She leaned back, and looked into his eyes. “Do you think we can do that?”  
  
Bolder now, he touched the smooth skin of her neck, seeing in her brown eyes everything he wanted, and found it hard to believe he could have.  
  
“I want to try.”  
  
She smiled at last. “Okay then. Let's try.”  
  
Blade filled his lungs and the air was sweet with relief. “You mean so much to me, Lorraine. Thank you.” He wrapped his arms around her, and held her as tight as he dared, breathing in her sweet scent. “I don't deserve you.”  
  
“Irrelevant. You have me. What are you going to do about it?”  
  
There was a teasing tone in her voice, and Blade grinned against her hair.  
  
“This.” He gently pressed his mouth to hers, feeling her lips part before he slid his tongue carefully into her mouth, her taste familiar to him. He kissed her with great deliberation, letting his tongue speak a different language.  
  
Lorraine responded eagerly, her body pressing against him as they kissed, her hands slipping under his t-shirt, her nails delicious against his spine.  
  
He let himself feel the way that they fitted together, how she was perfect in his arms, sweet on his tongue. Everything he was and felt he poured into the kiss, until they were both breathless and trembling.  
  
“I'm sorry,” he whispered, his swollen lips brushing hers.  
  
“It's okay,” she breathed, and let her forehead rest against his. “We're okay.”  
  
  
 _ **FIN**_


End file.
